Beyond any doubt, a book constitutes one or the most values tools for he kind along the entire history thereof.
Books, as we nowadays know them in their different types and appearance qualities (covers, back, sheets, etc.), is the result from a secular evolution that included the use of any imaginable type of materials, previous to the arrival of the paper age.
With the invention of mechanical press, in the fifteenth century, books became an industry, which has amounted to great proportions due to several features of historical, economical and social nature; being one of the most outstanding the intensive spreading of information in the worldwidth. This fact, together with the huge technological advance in the communication field during the present century, has driven the book industry to the prominent level it has today.
The presence of books in human evolution for centuries has resulted in that book has become completely and naturally embeded in our culture, thus forming what can be termed the book culture.
Book culture is linked to an array of habits and customs underlaying the paradigm associated to the intimate experience rising from reading a book which, in its essential meaning places a reader in front of the ideas written by somebody else, which mean knowledge, feelings, information, etc.
On the other side, with computer as a central element, the technology focussed on the handling of information, constitutes nowadays a culture of its own, accesible for both the layman and the specialist.
The intensive use of the resources of said informatics culture has established the need of developing versatile and efficient options for storing information, wherein the trend is to adopt the compact disc (better known as CD after the initials of its English name) as a most suitable means for this purpose, far beyond from the original application thereof limited to the storing of music recordings.
So far, compact discs are increasingly becoming the most excellent storing means, and there is already in the commerce a real boom with all kind of application offers In said format. Within said applications, the storing of information normally contained in books already represents a provisory future; there being already a broad repertory of options: CD encyclopedias, CD children's books, CD language courses, etc.
However, up today, books available in compact discs are directed to be accessed only and exclusively by means of personal computers which, during said application, are far away from the book paradigm due to obvious design reasons, prevailing the computer paradigm which has its own backgrounds in the combination of typewriter paradigm (keyboard) and television paradigm (monitor). This means that although there is a broad range of models and possibilities, computers maintain the concept of a keyboard and a monitor.
The couple constituted by a personal computer and a, book stored in a compact disc has been considered as impractical, incomplete and unsuitable, since a computer is not deemed as the ideal means to appeal into the reading of a book, the information of which resides in electronic means.
As a consequence of the above, it has been searched a means that allows for the elimination of the above recited difficulties and the provision of an electronic book wherein the peak technology in computers and the original concept of book can be merged, through the application of an electronic device that allows the joint use of facilities and tools proper of the state of the art in computers and of the habits, costumes and ergonomies associated to the general use of a book, as printed on paper.